


School Trip

by Duecechristina



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gay, Getting Together, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, School trip to Washington D.C., Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duecechristina/pseuds/Duecechristina
Summary: Jason and Damon are teachers for Westville, Nevada, and are in charge of a school Trip what could happen? Read to find out
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	School Trip

It was two days before the kids were going on the big trip at the end of the school year to Washington D.C. Jason was a teacher in Westville, Nevada. He and Mr. Smith we're running the trip. About 60 kids were going, so they pretty much rented out the small hotel. It was set up so each room had four kids in it. So we needed to rent 15 rooms. I've been asked by Mr. Smith to be his co-leader for the trip. I tried to think of an excuse but I couldn't think of a good enough one. I've had a crush on a Damon Smith for years now, but he's straight so it wouldn't work out anyways. I was brought out of my thoughts by the bell telling me that it was time to go home. I was driving Damon home today because his car was being worked on.

When I got back to my car Damon was waiting for me. “ Hey, how was your day?”, Jason asked. “ Not bad, I'm kind of anxious for the trip though.” Damon sighed. “ We've put so much work into this trip, it will be perfect or close to it at least.” Jason smiles at Damon. “ You're probably right.” I dropped him off at the house and went home.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

*The day of the trip  
“Everyone on the bus!” Jason yells. Mr. Smith is the last one on the bus, making sure all the students had made it onto the bus and make sure there were no stragglers. After a headcount, they left the school and got settled for the hour-long trip. The bus would stop at the airport and take them to Washington D.C. Airport. From there they would go on to a transit bus to the hotel they would be staying in for the week.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

“Hey, wake up.” Mr. Smith whispered while lightly shaking Jason’s shoulder. Jason woke up and realized he was lying on Mr. Smith’s shoulder & sat up. “We're at the hotel.” It was getting dark now so we all got off the bus and did another headcount before we walked into the hotel. After checking in and getting all the kids to their rooms, they finally realized Jason and Mr. Smith had not gotten a room for themselves. They got the only room left. It was a single bed bedroom with no couch or chair, so one of them would have to sleep on the floor. They got up to their room and discussed their sleeping arrangements for the night.

“I’ll sleep on the floor”, said Damon. “I can't let you do that, besides this bed fits both of us anyways.” said Jason. “ Well, I guess we could, only if you’re comfortable with that?”, Damon asked. “Yeah, as long as you are though”, said Jason. “I am so let's get to bed I'm exhausted”, Damon chuckled. “Goodnight, Damon”, Jason said as he turned out the lights and got on the left side of the bed. “Goodnight Jason”, Damon said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I woke up with Damon lying on me. I snuggled closer to him and went back to sleep. I woke up later and Damon was just waking up as well. Damon fully woke up and casually got up and went to the bathroom. Jason was internally panicking but he realized that Damon seemed fine with it. After Damon exited the bathroom Jason said,” um... sorry I don't know what that was” “ It's fine... I didn't mind it.” “ So do you still want to share the bed?”, Jason asked “ sure, want to cuddle again?” Damon winks. “ sure, So... I've liked you for three years now.” “Oh, well I've liked you for 2 years,” Damon said. “... do you want to be my boyfriend?” “ of course”, exclaims Damon. They finished getting ready and walked out of their room hand in hand.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story.


End file.
